Among power supply circuits each of which supplies power to a load, there is a power supply circuit including a function to detect overcurrent caused by an electric short-circuit or the like on a power supply path. For example, a parallel multiple chopper device has been proposed in which current is detected on the output side of a plurality of switching elements, and all of the switching elements are turned off when output current of any one of the switching elements exceeds a certain threshold value.
In addition, as an example of a technology related to a power supply circuit, a power supply system has been proposed in which, except a case in which a drooping characteristic appears in output voltage, it is determined that a failure occurs in a power supply unit when the output voltage falls below a rated voltage. Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-271069 and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-88254 are the related arts.
An electric short-circuit on a power supply path may occur even inside the power supply circuit or on the load side, so that it is difficult to determine whether or not the cause location is inside the power supply circuit even when the power supply circuit detects occurrence of overcurrent. Therefore, there is a problem that it takes a long time to identify and replace a device in which a failure has occurred, and recover the operation.
An object of an embodiment is to provide an electronic apparatus, a power supply device, and a power supply monitoring method in which a recovery work from the occurrence of the overcurrent is streamlined.